1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting stands and more particularly pertains to a new collapsible hunting stand for supporting a user above a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hunting stands is known in the prior art. More specifically, hunting stands heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,081 by Reeves; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,611 by Untz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,238 by Prejean; U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,520 by Walker; U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,398 by Harmon; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,474 by Haines et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new collapsible hunting stand. The inventive device includes a top plate with upper ends of a plurality poles pivotally coupled thereto. A platform is positioned between the poles beneath the top plate. A pulley system connecting the platform to the top plate to permit raising and lowering of the platform.
In these respects, the collapsible hunting stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a user above a ground surface.